Peashooter (PvZ: GW)
:For the Peashooter in other games, see Peashooter. The Peashooter is a playable plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare whose main weapon is the Pea Cannon. Peashooter serves as a front line assault, or a hit and run attacker, making them quite useful in many situations. Peashooters are easy to use, so they are recommended for beginner players. Peashooter is armed with a Chili Bean Bomb, which allow player to vanquish multiple zombies within the blast range. Peashooter can also perform a Hyper ability which increase its speed and its jump height. Peashooter also can root itself down, and transform into a Pea Gatling, which can fire up to 100 peas, which deal a lot of damage. Its zombie rival is the Foot Soldier Zombie. Description Peashooter is always in the front line fight against any Zombie invasion. He likes to play things fast, loose, and frantic adopting more of a run and gun mentality. When he sneezes he's a danger to both himself and others around him. Variants *Fire Pea *Ice Pea *Toxic Pea *Commando Pea *Agent Pea *Law Pea Primary Weapon Pea Cannon is the primary weapon of Peashooter, which has ten ammo. Pea Cannon deals critical damage when the projectile lands a direct hit on the zombie, while it deals light splash damage if the projectile did not hit directly. The Pea Cannon's projectile speed is quite fast, making it good at close-mid range combats, and its reload speed is quite fast as well. Abilities Chili Bean Bomb Launches a Chili Bean, which explodes after a short amount of time. In Garden Ops, nearby zombies run to the Chili Bean Bomb, making it a way to vanquish lots of zombies quickly. Pea Gatling Roots the Peashooter down, and has 100 ammo to fire continuously against the zombies (deals less damage the farther you are). Hyper Enables the Peashooter to accelerate and jump high. This can help with both defense and offense. Sombrero Bean Bomb Launches a special Chili Bean wearing a sombrero that has a longer fuse than the normal Chili Bean Bomb, but in return, gives off about 260 damage, and a bigger explosion radius. Retro Gatling The Peashooter roots itself into a special form of Pea Gatling. The damage is increased to 14 for a critical, and 12 for a body shot, but has only half the ammo (50) and shoots slower, making moving targets a lot harder to hit. Super Pea Jump The Peashooter runs the same speed, but can jump slightly higher. Weapon Upgrades Hyper Plant Food Grown from only the finest plant food, the Peashooter's reload time has now decreased. Extra Peas! A distant cousin sent more peas. What a nice cousin! Ammo capacity has increased. Super Pea Ammo These super peas are so super, they increase pea damage. Strategies Garden Ops In Garden Ops, Peashooters are important, due to their strong offense and abilities, which other classes do not have. Peashooter is capable of fighting waves of zombies singlhandedly; but Peashooter still needs support from other classes, especially fighting bosses in the fifth and tenth wave. Its Chili Bean Bomb is very powerful in Garden Ops, since it attracts multiple zombies near it before it explode. However, Zombie Heroes and Bosses are immune to Chili Bean Bomb attraction, but still take major damage if they are near it. The Hyper ability enables Peashooter to move quickly, allowing it to flee battle when health is critical, or reach certain locations quickly. Pea Gatling ability gives Peashooter extra firepower, allowing it to vanquish strong zombies or bosses, but restricts the Peashooter's movement until it deactivates the ability. Team Vanquish Peashooter's biggest advantage is the Hyper ability. Hyper makes Peashooter move faster and jump higher, making it difficult to hit it. Hyper also allows Peashooter to get to higher ground, or catch up with fleeing opponents or fleeing away from battle. Hyper works extremely well with Pea Gatling and Chili Bean Bomb ability. Chili Bean Bomb with Hyper allow Peashooter to catch unexpected opponents. During Hyper, find a suitable location, and switch to Pea Gatling to dish out massive damage on your opponent. Gallery descarga (9) 75648.jpg|Customizing an Ice Pea. images (3) 647755.jpg|One Toxic Pea and Ice Pea defeating one Camo Ranger images (33)75866.jpg|A Fire Pea in the game Pvz-plants.jpg|Promo art of Peashooter with Chomper and Sunflower. PEAABIL.png|Peashooter's abilities Trivia *The Peashooter looks like a Repeater more than a Peashooter. *The Peashooter has pea pods for "hands" unless customized. *It is the only plant that cannot place any extra defenses as a special ability. (Sunflower: Heal Flower, Chomper: Spikeweed, and Cactus: Potato Mine and Tall-nut Battlement). *It always has its arms folded (unless it is using Pea Gatling). *Unlike Peashooter from Plants vs. Zombies and the release after it you can see in the mouth. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Plants Category:Playable Characters Category:Peashooting Plants